Quand le riant village nous quitte
by MeltedFangirlMilka123
Summary: "Dis, Svizzero, t'es déjà tombé amoureux ?" Ou le récit d'un suisse un peu déconcerté qui parle de l'humaine qu'il a le plus chéri et du bout d'histoire qu'ils ont partagé.


Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction postée sur ce site, youhou, grand jour pour moi ! Enfin, plus sérieusement, voilà un petit OS que j'ai fait alors que l'idée, ou plutôt l'atmosphère et des idées assez vagues à explorer me trottaient dans la tête depuis un bout de temps. Le fandom, particulièrement francophone, manque cruellement de Suisse ! Surtout sur le personnage en lui-même.

J'espère ne pas trop dire ou faire de fautes de n'importe quelle sorte, et n'hésitez pas à venir (en review, c'est préféré, désolée je ne gère pas encore très bien les MPs et que j'ai moins de chance de les voir) pour me dire s'il y a un quelconque pépin.

 _Hetalia (Axis Powers)_ ne m'appartient pas : ce web-manga et les personnages sont la propriété d' _Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

 _ **Résumé, au cas où :**_ « Dis, Svizzero, t'es déjà tombé amoureux ? » Ou le récit d'un suisse un peu déconcerté qui parle de l'humaine qu'il a le plus chéri et du bout d'histoire qu'ils ont partagé.

* * *

Ça avait commencé avec... Comment on appelle ça, déjà ? Ah oui, des questions inéquitables posées à tour de rôle, le tout cependant très et surtout animé par Italie, qui, souriant, aimait ces soirées dans la chambre-dortoir vaticane que Suisse avait à sa disposition et qu'ils se partageaient, quand leurs horaires se croisaient.

Et Italie, Féliciano, ou "toi, le type qui aime beaucoup trop se retrouver nu chez moi surtout, mais pour le reste tu te gères tout seul, ton accent comme ta nourriture", avait posé une question, non sans l'envie de plus connaître le hérisson-garde, ou de cruellement vouloir tuer le temps, vers vingt-deux heures, sans vraiment réfléchir à la grammaire ou à la syntaxe. Sans faire attention.

« Dis, Svizzero, t'es déjà tombé amoureux ?  
\- Hein ? Eumh, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mot, mais je crois bien...

Suisse, dès sa première phrase, semblait être en transe, avec une sorte de maladresse avec laquelle Italie définissait Saint Empire Germanique à une époque.

\- Oh, pour de vrai ? Dis m'en plus !, s'éclaircit le vénitien, curieux et attiré par cette facette cachée de son interlocuteur à la mauvaise foi particulière.  
\- Euhm. Déjà, _je_ m'autorise à ne pas citer qui... À ne pas _te_ donner de noms, pas un seul et sous aucun prétexte ? (On hocha la tête, d'accord.) Je ne vais pas te dire la date, aussi, trancha Vasch : ça ne, n'a, n'avait aucun, intérêt. C'était une femme que, qui est géniale, à mes yeux, en vérité : elle a fait tellement de choses grandioses et… Elle était sacrément intéressante, faisait des écrits si profonds, si justes, je crois que j'ai moi-même du mal à le réaliser, encore aujourd'hui. Elle est magique, elle m'a marquée, c'est sûr, dans ma culture, mais elle a touché même... plus.

Il mimait quelques gestes lents et abstraits,en parlant, peut-être fidèle à quatorze pour cents de lui-même. Il ne s'arrêtait pas :

...Tout était bien, tout sonnait clair avec ses mots. Ai-je dit qu'elle était incroyablement polyvalente ? Tout ce que qui a dépassé le platonique était à sens unique, en toute logique, mais, encore une fois, elle était vraiment une perle, pour moi, en d'autres termes. _Si tu préfères._ Elle… »

Féliciano ne pipait mot mais n'en pensait pas moins. C'était sûr, maintenant : Suisse avait été amoureux de cette femme. _Absolugigatotalement_. Le rital avait cerné qui était _‟_ _elle_ _"_ , mais préférait se taire, se disant que ça casserait la magie de la chose (notamment les courtes phases où le blond manque de dévoiler le nom de la demoiselle, sans le vouloir, et se reprend du mieux qu'il peut, rose et guimauve).  
Johanna Spyri. Si on ne donnait que le nom de la suissesse au brun, il devait s'avouer quelque peu désœuvré. Cependant, dès que l'écrivaine était rattachée à son œuvre phare, _Heidi_ , tout se simplifiait dans sa tête, rassemblant le peu qu'il savait d'elle. Nouvelle note : _elle_ avait fait craquer Suisse.

Le jeune, d'ailleurs, restait à marmonner, un peu perdu dans ses pensées et toujours déconcerté par la question, alors que lui réaccordait enfin de l'attention.

« Du violon, aussi. Je crois que je l'ai encore, son violon, dans une étagère, avec un ou deux trucs de Rapin. Ou peut-être son archet !  
\- Tu es... Effectivement fan de elle, Suisse, sourit l'Italie.  
\- Ah ? Le conteur vécut un retour à la réalité fracassant, surchauffant en moins d'une minute. Il regrettait peut-être d'avoir autant parlé, d'avoir été emporté dans un élan... De passion ? Vasch se savait fan de l'autrice, mais de là à en être amoureux... Il n'y avait qu'un pas.  
\- Et, si tu te demandes, je pense que oui, tu es totalement raide –ou _red_ , car le visage de l'helvète se rapprochait beaucoup de son drapeau sur le coup- dingue d'elle ! C'est trop mignon, je ne te pensais pas comme ça !  
\- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai connu que des auteurs fugitifs qui trahissent l'Église ou je ne sais encore ?  
\- Mais quand on y repense, continua-t-il, ça n'aurait pu être que comme ça, ria Vargas.  
\- Vas-y, fiche-toi de moi, se retrouva un peu plus à découvert que prévu l'autre jeune garçon, installé en tailleur sur son lit, l'échine presque collée au mur.  
\- Et ça a été la seule fois que ça s'est passé comme ça ?  
\- L'admiration à outrance ? Je ne pense pas, regarde Aimée Rapin. Elle a fait quatre mille tableaux, dans mes souvenirs, pour pleins de gens de pleins d'horizons : elle était talentueuse.  
\- Je voulais parler de... Ce degré d'affection.  
\- Ah, oui.  
\- Et comment ça a continué et... Fini, interrogea le plus fouineur en voyant son ton s'assombrir decrescendo.

Suisse répondait au tac au tac, prenant le temps de s'étendre et d'embellir ses tirades après l'information cruciale.

\- Comme ça se finit et finira toujours. Elle est partie au début du vingtième siècle : je ne pense pas que tout ça aurait pu durer d'avantage - elle est morte heureuse. J'ai sa pièce commémorative, aussi, elle est superbe, dans la même étagère. Il y avait sa nièce aussi, la première diplômée en droit, très respectable, je l'admire aussi, elle a construit beaucoup de choses, même si elle n'a pas pu pratiquer chez moi, est partie à New-York, est féministe, a fait bouger beaucoup de choses, et... Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins ?!  
\- Oh, oui oui, bien sûr, assura le plus joyeux.  
\- On ne se rappelle que de la mort des gens, ça m'énerve. Tu me diras, ce qui ne me froisse pas, après tout…  
\- Et ça n'a jamais abouti ?  
\- Est-ce que je voulais que ça le soit ? Sans doute pas. Je suis très heureux de ce que j'ai eu, et imaginer avoir eu « plus » me donne le vertige, et un peu trop d'espoir périmé, alors non, même si c'est terriblement indiscret de demander ça, ça n'a jamais abouti à plus que la relation platonique d'une autrice de talent qui... (Il se restreignit tout seul) Et son pays. Et je suis satisfait.  
\- Je me répète, sans doute, mais c'est trop mignon, tout ça !

Italie secouait ses mains, gai.

\- Hum ? Il pinça ses lèvres. Juste, s'il te plaît, _pitié_ _,_ boucle-la à propos de ça : les autres sont vraiment trop idiots, ne leur en parle pas.  
\- Même pas à Liechtenstein ?  
\- Même pas à Liechtenstein.  
\- Tu ne lui en as jamais parlé ?  
\- Ça ne l'intéresserait pas. Je suis trop le genre de personne à être figée dans le passé. La preuve.  
\- Mais tu es aussi, ou surtout, un bon grand frère, non ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.  
\- Mais si, râla le plus petit, assis en face. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

Il en fixa le plafond.

\- Et les autres ? lâcha Italie du Nord en faisant la moue, puis claquer sa langue. France, Allemagne, Espagne, Belgique, Vatican... ?  
\- Plutôt crever ! vociféra-t-il. Ce ne sont pas mes amis, ni des confidents, que dalle : c'est complètement stupide, et ils se ficheraient de moi !  
\- Mais non, mais non, rassura l'italien. Ils sont gentils.  
\- Avec toi, toussa le neutre. Wow, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, faut que tu dormes ! Si t'es fatigué, on va me soupçonner de te passer quelque chose. »

En manipulant le poignet de Vasch, l'autre put lire au travers des aiguilles retournées.

« Une heure _pile_ à parler d'une jolie fille, t'as explosé mon record, avec le bonus _fan numéro un_ ! Bravo, Suisse ! »

* * *

Voilà le micro-truc qui est plus du dialogue bateau qu'autre chose, maiiiis voilà. Donc, donc, petites explications un peu sorties de nulle part :

\- Si vous vous posez la question "Pourquoi Suisse et Italie du nord sont dans une "chambre vaticane", je m'explique : j'imagine que Suisse, quand il travaille au Vatican en tant que garde (avec ses tenues hautes en couleur), il a sa propre chambre individuelle, et Italie se rajoute tranquillement, histoire de s'amuser (ou de se faire des gros festins, on a quand même le créateur de la fondue et du Milka et le pays qui a accueilli une pizza de deux kilomètres de long !). Contrairement à l'idée du fandom (un peu du canon aussi, peut-être) je les vois vraiment se faire des discussions, comme ça, en raccord avec leur personnalité, racontant leur vie, sans vraiment oser se considérer comme amis (surtout du côté blond).

\- L'auteur "fugitif qui trahit l'Église" est Monsieur Jean Jacques Rousseau, qui a dû fuir notamment au travers de la Suisse puis en France durant la majorité de sa vie.

\- Aimée (Adeline) Rapin est une peintre suisse, née sans bras (peignant avec ses pieds), connue pour ses 4000 tableaux, notamment des commandes de personnalités importantes.

\- Johanna Spyri est une femme de lettre suisse, connue pour être la créatrice du personnage d'Heidi. Elle est née 12 juin 1827 et morte le 7 juillet 1901. J'imagine que Suisse l'a connu vers 1880, pour concorder avec la sortie d'Heidi.

\- La nièce de Johanna Spyri est Émilie Kempin-Spyri, première femme suisse à être diplômée de droit. Elle a fondé une école de droits pour femmes à New York et, féministe, a influencé le nouveau code civil allemand.

Leurs pages Wikipédia sont très intéressantes et ont été mon puits à informations. N'hésitez pas à aller les consulter.

\- Le titre est, littéralement, une reformulation des premiers mots d'Heidi, " _Quand on quitte le riant village de Mayenfeld..._ "

Je me répète, je radote, mais vraiment, merci d'avoir porté attention à ce truc, et aussi, n'hésitez pas à partager vos idées sur la personnalité de Suisse, que ce soit sur un point précis, un headcanon ou quelque chose de plus général dans les reviews, vu que je sais pas encore bien gérer les MPs, ça m'intéresserait vraiment, compte tenu du manque (ou lack, en anglais, lack Léman, halala qu'est-ce qu'on se fend la poire) de Suisse un peu partout, sans compter les "Pan pan je tire sur tout le monde et j'étouffe ma sœur".


End file.
